


It's a deal

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple bet between lovers turns a major bet between the two teams that are involved. The last game of their senior lives ends with a fantastic show for the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a deal

Their hearts pounded against the cage in which they lay trapped. Each beat against the cage, felt like it was going to break from the constraints of the enclosed walls. Their breaths becoming erratic as they tried spectacularly well to ease their beating hearts. Their legs becoming slightly paralysed. All bad thoughts running through their minds like a train skipping a station. A glimmer of sweat rising from their bodies. 

It was the game that could not be missed. Kaijou vs Touou. It wasn't because they were major rivals. It wasn't due the fact that the game could turn out anyway. All the excitement for this one game was due to a single bet made by the two aces. 

Aomine and Kise were really bored one day and decided to place a little wager on tonight's game: the losing team would have to dress as cheerleaders and cheer for the other team in the next match. The beauty of that was tonight's game would determine who would place in third place. An hour later the victor of the last game would have to play in the finals to become the champion. The bet would take place during the break between the final. 

At the beginning of the bet, it was just Aomine and Kise participating. When the rest of the team heard about it, it was the best way to make their final game more interesting. So they immediately jumped on board. With the team captains involved, the bet was official and the crowd was waiting for a team to lose. Most were hoping for Kaijou to lose just so they could see Kise in a skirt.

The underlying part of the bet was for the loser to support the other person after the results of the final match, whether they win or lose. 

-X-

Both teams strode out of the changing rooms with their heads held high. The captain’s leading the team with the aces right by their side. Both aces sending a quick text message to each other wishing the other good luck. Both males were open about their relationship with the other person. It was due to Aomine’s extreme hormones that the bet was put into place. He just wanted to see his sweet boyfriend in a skimpy skirt, jumping around whilst cheering him on. Although Aomine wanted him wearing the smallest skirt that was possible. He secretly wanted to keep Kise’s slender legs all to himself.

Their cheerleader uniforms were hanging up in the changing rooms waiting to be worn by their owners. One team’s pair would be disappointed although their owners would be far from it. 

The crowd cheered as soon as the announcer called upon Kaijou as they entered the arena. Nakamura, looking so strong and fierce as they walked to their bench and placed their bags down. Kise glanced over to the other side of the room when the crowd cheered once again when Touou arrived onto the scene. Sakurai trying to look intimidating but that couldn’t work as he still looked like a scared chihuahua. Aomine looked even more intimidating but took one look at Kise and he smiled ever so gently. Aomine placed his things down and walked up to his boyfriend and gently kissed his cheek, making the fans awe at how cute they were. Aomine held Kise’s hand as he soon realized that blonde male got really nervous before a game. 

“Ready to lose?” Aomine asked to keep his mind off the game and on the other part. 

“I hope you’re ready to lose,” Kise looked down to see that his boyfriend had shaved his legs in case he did actually lose. Kise had demanded that Aomine had to believe that he could win sometimes. They often argued when Aomine diminished all his efforts to win. Everything the blonde male does, he really wanted Aomine to be proud of him. It was all he asked of him was to be the supportive boyfriend. 

Kise really wanted to feel Aomine’s now smooth legs but he couldn’t when they were in public. Aomine leaned forward so that their cheeks were touching. His hands resting on the male’s waist. 

“Good luck, baby. Whatever happens, I love you,” he gently placed his lips against Kise’s warm cheek and headed back to the bench to warm up. Some members of the crowd awed at how affectionate they were acting. 

Kise and Aomine sat on their respective benches and tried to forget about the man that they were absolutely in love with. They had discussed it and they had to think about everything that annoyed their partner. It was hard to pinpoint the annoying parts of their relationship.

All of their teams left the males alone as they tried to get into their respective zones. Kise opened his eyes and joined Nakamura on the court and joined the dribbling practice and quickly ran to the basket and threw the basket in with a swish. He high-fived his team members as he joined the back of the line. 

Both teams were honing their skills, passing, dribbling and shooting. Nakamura watched as his team connected together like a functional machine. Sakurai was doing the same as all his players moved to their right positions. Both teams were sure that they were going to win. 

All males centered around the middle waiting to receive the ball, Wakamatsu’s younger brother, Shinji, stood as the person for the tip off. A new first year what was taller Kise and Nakamura stood in to represent Kaijou. Shinji flicked the ball down and into the hands of one of the second years who got in and began to dribble to the basket. A second-year player, who had a hot temper like Hayakawa, the ace of rebounds, swiped the ball and passed it to Nakamura who weaved between the members. The male jumped past the center and threw the ball in.

2-0 

2-3

2-6

4-6 

The consecutive string of baskets continued for the first half of the game leaving the score tied at 43 -43. All males were wiping sweat with the beginning of the tops. Their managers, coaches, and the benchwarmers ran to them to get them hydrated. All males digging into the honey lemons that one of the bench warmers supplied as their managers or coaches were terrible at that.

Kise and Aomine didn’t say a word to each other as they were still on a break. They knew that if they caught the other one wiping sweat, if there was any skin showing, there would be no doubt that they would find a tent in their trousers.

The game restarted and quickly the consecutive steals and baskets wouldn’t stop. It didn’t help that Kise went it to his copycat mode. He managed to act as Akashi and Midorima straight after the other but his stamina was low with three minutes into the last half of the game. 

As quickly has he entered the game, his coach has substituted him out so he didn’t hurt his foot but it was too late as he sat down he pulled on his elasticated bandage over his ankle and placed his shoe back on. He knew that he tried to do enough to keep the score up enough so much that they were leading by 10 points. He placed a towel over his head as he didn’t want to see the remaining of the game.

After 20 minutes, he heard the final buzzer go and then he decided to look at the game. Kaijou has lost by two points. He was confused to how he should feel. His boyfriend could now advance to the finals against Shūtoku but he had lost and was now placed fourth again after 3 years. He bit his lip to stop himself crying again. He hated that all his work was not good enough to surpass his boyfriend. He felt someone grab the back of his neck and pull them forward into their body. He cried while the towel was over his head. Sometimes he just didn’t see the point in him laying basketball.

“I can’t ever seem to win against you,” Aomine leaned down and kissed his covered head. He didn’t want to say anything to upset him further. “Now, they won’t scout me and I will never be going to the same University as you,” He felt Aomine pick his head up and gently kissed his lips. All his thoughts just seemed to disappear when a tongue was forced down his throat. His hands went and grabbed the back of his neck. Aomine pulled back and rested his forehead against Kise’s their noses inches a way of touching. 

“It doesn’t matter as whichever University you get into because I will follow you there, Scholarship or no,” Kise grabbed his face and kissed him again but Aomine pulled back and stood up. “Time to line up before we get too much involved,” Aomine helped Kise up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He helped him to a line and walked back to his place. He hated when others touched him as Kise was severely claimed. Kise placed a hand on Nakamura’s shoulder. All of Touou, smiled as they were excited about the break and so were fans. Aomine was going to see his extremely beautiful boyfriend in a short skirt cheering him on at half time. 

-X-

Kise and the rest of Kaijou sat in the changing room dreading what was coming next. They still had their shoes which didn’t help their awkwardness that lingered around them. The males slipped on their new uniforms and laughed at each other.

“Okay, men. This is not meant to be humiliating, this is just for fun and we are totally going to go out and enjoy ourselves,” everyone jumped up in the spirit of things. Their skirts swaying from side to side. As they were supporting Touou, they wore their colours of that team, black and red. All their uniforms were donated by his sister's very own cheerleading team.

Kise was used to dressing up and acting a part for work but wearing the women’s version of the uniform it was a little more embarrassing as he was acting out a fetish that his boyfriend had: Kise wearing sexy women’s clothing. The bet was so that they would act out one of their fetishes in public. Now, he had to dance in front of his boyfriend looking so sexy. Kise sniggered as he was going to tease his boyfriend ever so slightly. Although, he was acting out he couldn’t help but blush at his boyfriend watching him.

“Kise-senpai why are you blushing?” one of the first years asked.

“Daiki will be watching. I am so embarrassed,” he placed his hands on his cheeks to feel the extreme heat that was radiating off them. He hid his face so well from his teammates. 

“I thought Aomine-san has seen you in clothes like that before,” the first-year asked again. Kise shot him a dirty glare. He didn’t like the assumption that the first year was making. 

“No! All we do is simple couple things. Sex being a major one. Never a tease for him,” Kise quickly stormed off to the toilet but this time taking his phone for a few selfies in his uniform. He quickly hopped into the stalls and went crazy taking many self-portraits with his phone. All these photos were going straight to the one person who wanted to see it.

-X- 

In the changing room, there was a little screen which was recording the match . Aomine was already sweating. Midorima and Takao were unstoppable but Touou was trying their hardest to keep up. Kise prayed that Aomine’s stamina would replenish quickly. It was hard when Aomine lost as he didn’t know how to comfort him.

Aomine was trying so hard to keep up, he had a knack for dunking the ball instead of shooting a three. Kise hoped that Aomine would share and pass the ball to their shooting guard to hopefully get more points that way. 

If by some miracle, Aomine had passed the ball to Sakurai who managed to sink a three. The good thing was that he had stopped the momentum of the other team. Aomine would steal the ball and then pass it to someone else. They were more experienced at sinking threes. When they ran back, Aomine was always so smug when he passed Midorima. It was just to annoy him, which he always loved. 

-X-

The buzzer went for half time and everyone in Touou was so smug as they were waiting for the announcer to call Kaijou to the court. Aomine rushed to a seat and turned in the chair so that he was facing the door that Kise was entering.

“Ladies and Gentleman, now it’s time for a special treat. Please give it up for a once in a lifetime show. The Kaijou cheerleading team,” the crowd went wild as the music started to play up. The lights dimmed ever so slightly. The Kaijo team ran out onto the team and the screams intensified as they saw 12 hot males in skirts. 

Aomine nearly fainted when he saw how sexy Kise was. He was wearing a puffy skirt that barely reached his knees and a top that hugged his body perfectly. The top had cuffed sleeves and showed his slender arms. For this one time, he was allowed his phone and recorded the whole thing to look back on. He was hoping that it would be a great present for Kise if they were ever taken their relationship to the last level. He grabbed his jumper and placed it over his legs just in case something else wanted a better view. 

Aomine watched as his boyfriend lead his team through a whole dance routine. It was strangely entertaining as they had rehearsed it thoroughly. The dark skinned male wanted to see some high kicks from his partner but that would be later. Touou felt encouraged from their rivals cheering them on. Satsuki was resting against Aomine’s arm as she couldn’t help but laugh. The males ruffled their skirts as they danced up beat. 

Kise and the rest of Kaijou turned in sync and faced the bench of Touou, only then did Kise and another member of Kaijou gave a high kick. Aomine nearly died and his hard on was about to spring to life. 

“I didn’t know Kise was flexible,” Satsuki whispered to Aomine. The dark male giggled as she just realized. His hand dropped to his crotch as he tried to ease the raging boner that he was spouting. The males stepped closer to the bench and danced mere inches away from their friends. Aomine passed the phone to Satsuki as he placed his hands on Kise’s waist. Kise grabbed his hands and removed them from his body. 

“I did,” Aomine whispered back. Satsuki didn’t hold back and punched his arm. Aomine laughed as he was going to see how flexible he really was. 

The danced finished and the males ran the changing room before all the events actually sunk in. Kise was leading the team but Aomine grabbed him and forced him to sit on his bench. His body had calmed down. Kise stole Aomine’s jacket and wrapped it around his now cold body. Aomine sat beside him and held his hand as he was trying to calm down his heated cheeks.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen but I need you to be on the front row seat,” Kise gave a chaste kiss to his cheek and sent him off to the court with a slight tap on his bum. 

“Go and get them, tiger,” Aomine laughed and headed back onto the court with his team. He loved his partners encouraging words. He caught the stares of Midorima and Takao as Aomine and Kise were open about their relationship. Takao patted his friend’s back as they were preparing for the worst outcome. 

-X-

Aomine had bought his A-game and never gave the others a chance. He was like his old self, unstoppable. They never allowed Midorima to get near the ball or Takao to pass the ball near his friend. They felt utterly useless with the wild cats circling around them and preventing them from winning. Kise knew that Aomine was ruthless when it came to basketball it was his most beloved sport. 

Aomine had passed the ball to one of the first years who missed the basket but luckily the dark skinned male was right behind and slammed the ball in himself. He felt the hoop shudder with all the weight that was suddenly thrust upon it. 

Kise was sure that the hoop was going break like back in first year with Murasakibara when he brought down the whole entire frame. Kise crossed his legs as he was feeling uncomfortable as he was still in his sister’s uniform. He just wanted the game to be over so he could escape the girl clothes. Satsuki was glancing at his skinny hairless legs far too often. He was beginning to feel self-conscious. He just wanted Aomine to win so he could tear the clothes of his body with his teeth.

The score was already 82 - 67 with another 5 minutes to go. 

Kise sat on the edge of his seat as Midorima got more and more frustrated. Yuuya stole the ball of Shinji Wakamatsu and passed it to one of the other second years. The second year dribbled down the hall, Yuuya prevented Aomine from following on after him. With the clock ticking down and Shutoku getting their momentum back, Touou were desperate to keep their gap. They were ahead by only 2 points. In that time, Touou scored little of two points in that. 

“COME ON, BABE!” Kise yelled out scaring Momoi just a little. Aomine darted around the male and chased after him. It was unbelievable how fast Aomine is. He was almost near the second year. As the male jumped up to shoot in a dunk Aomine was right behind him like a shadow. 

“Defence pushing! One free throw,” Kise and the bench groaned as Shutoku was now going to be tied. The shot had been made now they get to have an extra point. 

“COME ON, TOUOU!” The crowd screamed. 

“PUSH EM’ BACK, SHUTOKU!” The other side of the room cheered. Many fans were cheering on the aces from both teams. Aomine and Midorima were very much used to it. There was not a single man who wasn’t used to the adoring fans. Some more than most. 

The male stood at the free throw line and tossed the ball in now tying with Touou. He calmed his nerves down to focus on his breathing. With a bounce on the floor, the male passed the ball to the hoop where it simply fell in.

Touou grabbed the ball and ran back to their section. Takao stuck to the team like a cold they just couldn’t shake: he just wouldn’t leave. His defensive barrier was hard to penetrate but they managed to break throw with a version of their own ‘Run and Gun’. It was much easier as they could pass to those who were better at breaking defences. They wanted Aomine to get his fourth foul but in the last minute of the game, it would be impossible. 

5

The tanned male had received the ball after Sakurai had faked a three and passed it straight to him as his defenders fell for the play. 

4

Aomine weaved between his competitors and ran straight to the basket. Many of them tried to put up a steel wall but Aomine just drilled straight through it without a second thought.

3

He jumped far too early as their center was very large to get near. 

2

The ball flew through the air and hit the backboard. All breaths were held in fear that it would alter the direction of the ball. 

1

The ball circled and circled the rim of the hoop, deciding the final fate for the seniors. Kise and the bench stood up to get a better view of the ball. 

0

The ball rolled backwards and fell through the basket. After the ball hit the floor, the buzzer had sounded for the end of the game. 

84- 82

“THAT’S IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. TOUOU WAS WON OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP.” The crowd went ballistic after the announcer had announced the winning team. 

Kise darted off the bench and ran up to Aomine and held him closer. He could feel the sweat clinging to his boyfriend's body. The weight suddenly shifted when Aomine placed all his body weight onto his smaller boyfriend. The confetti cannons went off around them.Aomine leaned down and pecked Kise on the forehead. The two males felt squished as the rest of the team piled on top of them. Kise was still holding onto Aomine as all his friends piled on top of them. 

Tears were forming in all of their eyes. Kise was used to been crushed by Aomine’s slightly larger body. The sweat falling onto the male beneath but nothing out of the ordinary. Kise grabbed his arms and gently kissed his cheeks while they were being blocked. 

Everyone from Touou ruffled Aomine’s short hair as they reached down. Aomine managed to wriggle out of the dog pile and helped Kise escape to. Satsuki ran up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kise stood there watching as his boyfriend held his childhood friend in his arms. He desperately wanted to march over and pull Aomine into a heated kiss. The rest of Touou crowded around the three of them, all stepping directly in front of Kise pushing him further away from Aomine. The blonde male decided that he would rather wait for Aomine in his normal clothes. 

Aomine held Satsuki in the air as they celebrated with tears still bridging in their eyes. Kise glanced back and continued to walk on. It was not his team, it was not his celebration, it wasn’t Aomine gushing over him telling him that he was proud. The last thing Kise wanted was to steal Aomine’s moment but he wished that their roles were reversed. The more Kise walked the more his hypochondriac mind was more and more active.

The blonde hair male had flashbacks of Aomine holding Satsuki in the air smiling so beautifully. He hated the fact that his boyfriend had someone who was so close to him. Kise believed that when Aomine won, the tanned male would be all over him, holding him in the air as he was the rock for Aomine. 

-X-

The teams lined up with Touou in the middle, Shutoku on the left and Serin on the right. All members of Touou had medals around their necks. Sakurai holding the cup in the air as everyone cheered. Aomine looked into the crowd to see that Kise was missing. It was only until now that he realized that Kise was not beside him. He had been caught up in the moment to realize that his boyfriend had disappeared.

“Where is Kise?” He leaned over to Sakurai but kept his eyes for the cameras. The lights were blinding that it was hard to keep their eyes from blinking. 

“I don’t know, sorry,” Aomine stood up straight again as looked in the crowd for Kise. There was still no sign of the male. It wasn’t hard to find him. His hair was basked in sunshine, it illuminated the area where he standing. The tanned male was slightly worried about the other male as his minds tend to wander and it might damage their relationship. 

 

-X- 

Aomine walked around town looking for Kise, he had changed into his casual clothes. He was constantly calling Kise to see where he was at but there was no answer. In his last attempt, he called the house phone instead of the mobile.

“Hello?” He heard Kise’s mother pick up on the other side.

“Hello, Riruka. It’s me Aomine. I was wondering if Kise was home,” he asked as he began to head to the train station to meet his boyfriend. He had checked every place Kise would go when he got upset. Every place beside his home.

“Yes, dear. He seems very upset and won’t speak to me about it,” Aomine thanked her and quickly jumped onto the nearest train to take up to Kise’s home. 

Kise could easily get emotional and blow everything out of proportion. Aomine quickly ran to his house with a bouquet of flowers. There were days were Kise wanted to be treated like royalty. The tanned male knew that Kise was used to the attention being a model and all. It was usual for Kise to be the center of attention and found it difficult when he wasn't. It was a reason Aomine treated him so carefully when they were in public. 

With a gentle knock on the door, he was greeted with a young female who wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close. She placed butterfly kisses all over his cheek and down his neck.

“Kana, I'm in a relationship with your brother. I told you it won't happen,” he grabbed her hands that slid down his back towards his ass. She had a thing to grope every partner her siblings had. Kise and Kyoko, the other sister, was very much used to her antics. She had a thing about bedding their partners. She sometimes pretended to be Kyoko, they are identical twins, so she could have sex with the partner. 

Although Kise hated the fact about Kana, he was very much used to it. She had stolen a few of his past girlfriends but he was going to break up with them. When it came to Aomine, Kise was very protective whenever he came to the house and made sure to make out in front of her. Aomine was addicted to Kise’s jealous side and played along. 

“Come on, baby. Just a simple kiss,” Aomine forced himself in and pinned her against the wall. His heading straight to her neck. She fisted the top of his clothes as she felt his hot breath tingled against the nape of her neck.

“You couldn't handle me,” he whispered seductively into her ear. As he walked away she slid down the wall in awe. She had never been held in such away. Even Kise was shocked at first but loved they way Aomine held him. He ran up the stairs to Kise’s bedroom as he could hear large banging coming from there.

When he entered the room, all his trophies lay on the floor all battered and smashed. His modelling photos all broken. Kise hid in the corner with all the broken items around him. Glass smashed from the photos. Only one was still standing which was Aomine sleeping in that bed on Kise’s stomach. That night Aomine had cried as his team lost the cup against the rivals.

“Kise! What happened in here?” Aomine carefully stepped over many obstacles to meet his boyfriend who happened to be in the furthest part of the room. When he got there, he helped Kise to his feet and guided him to the bed as there was no glass or broken items around them. The blonde male sobbed quietly as they avoided the broken glass. Aomine pulled the covers back and tucked Kise into bed and lay on the bed beside him, pulling Kise close to his body, but this time outside of the covers.

“Babe, what happened?” Aomine asked as he stroked his soft head. The tanned male didn’t know what brought this on. They were fine during the day before Aomine won. They were happy to make out and show affection just after they won.

“Don’t get mad, please,” Kise muttered barely audible for the other person to hear. Aomine stroked his hair and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kise never felt so relaxed in his life. “I don’t want to play basketball anymore. I tried and tried and all my efforts are fruitless. I couldn’t even win one game against you. I feel stupid that I spent so long pretending to be a basketball player. I am not! I am useless. Even though I want to keep going, there is no point as my foot will never heal,” Kise rolled onto his back and covered his face with his forearm. Aomine pulled the covers away and straddled his hips. 

He gently tugged away the arm that covered his face and placed gentle kisses on his mouth. Kise held his waist as he accepted Aomine’s kisses. 

“Why would you ever think that I would get mad? I just want you to be happy,” he kissed his cheek then sat back up. “Now, let’s get this room tidy as you promised me a little show,” Aomine smirked at the dishevelled Kise. The blonde haired male rolled his eyes and slipped off the bed to help his boyfriend tidy.


End file.
